


No me abandones más

by minorin



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Magical Room, Porn with Feelings, Sean is bi and Daniel is ace, Sibling Incest, characters from different timelines, have sex or get stuck in the room forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: Parting Ways Sean (23) and Lone Wolf Daniel (16) are trapped in a magical room. They must have sex to get out.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Kudos: 14





	No me abandones más

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is from the writing prompt ◯◯しないと出られない部屋 (have sex or get stuck in the room). I don't own the idea or the characters or the room.  
> The title is from Luna by Zoé.

It’s the 67th day they are trapped here and Sean finally decides that they should at least give it a try.

It could be a prank, this “have sex or get stuck in this room forever” nonsense, but since they’ve used all means, including Daniel’s power, and still can’t get out, maybe it’s time to go through this last resort.

“Are you sure we are doing this?” Daniel asks.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t-, never mind. OK. Let’s do this,” Daniel says, clearly avoiding his gaze.

Sean doesn’t want to do this either, but if someone between them has to take all the burden of committing a sin like this, then he will. Making a choice between hurting Daniel and hurting him in another way is hardly anything new for him.

With a sigh, Sean walks toward the bed—the only piece of furniture in this room of no more than 30 square meters, and sits at the left side of the younger. This way he can see Daniel without turning his head a lot. Daniel stiffens but doesn’t move.

“Guess you haven’t, um, done this before?” Sean feels that he’s losing control of his own tongue.

“Technically, no,” still avoiding eye contact, Daniel says. He runs his hand through his hair, signs, and continues, “I’ve tried. Sex. With men and women. But I just didn’t feel anything. So I think that’s a no.”

“I see,” Sean suddenly feels his throat dry. This talk might be too late. “Well it’s totally normal. And it could be…” and it could be that they are just not your type, is what he wants to say, but then he realizes something. “Wait. You’ve- WHAT? How old were you?! Did you-, did you get hurt?”

Daniel shakes his head, clearly not wanting to talk about it, and changes the subject, “so where do we start?”

It should start with kisses. Caresses. Undressing.

Sean hesitantly places his right hand on Daniel’s thigh and leans in. Daniel closes his eyes. Sean uses his other hand to cup his face, tilts his head a little, and kisses him.

It is a tentative, chaste kiss.

As their lips part, Daniel is trembling. But before Sean can ask whether they should stop, he pushes Sean down with his power, bringing him lying on his back. Landing on top of him, Daniel leans down and kisses him again, only this time it’s aggressive and desperate. Daniel kisses like he is drowning and is searching for air from between Sean’s lips and on his tongue. He also bites a little, but it doesn’t hurt.

When it finishes, both of them are out of breath.

Sean can feel his own arousal in his pants. He can’t believe he is turned on like this by just a kiss. He also sees the bulge between Daniel’s legs.

They shift their positions a little on the bed so that they are now both lying on the bed and facing each other.

Sean moves his hands along Daniel’s back and sides, and back to the nape of his neck. He spares his left hand to slip down into Daniel’s pants to touch his half erection.

This is wrong. They shouldn’t be doing this. Some siren wails loud in his head. So loud that Sean almost misses his own voice speaking.

“Are you OK?” he asks.

“Yes… I guess. Actually it feels kinda good?”

The answer comes with uncertainty and constraint, and Sean is considering a halt.

But then Daniel reaches his hand to stroke his thigh and crotch across a layer of clothes and then into his pants as well, making Sean’s breaths shaky.

“And it feels good with you,” Daniel adds.

Other than that, he is rather silent, doesn’t speak unless asked, and seems to be so shameful of his moans that he tries hard to contain them as if ordered to not make a sound.

With silence, Sean moves up the tempo bit by bit, only to be followed by Daniel to do the same to him. And Sean feels waves of pleasure brushing through his body and nearly fails to keep moving his hand at the same time. He can tell Daniel is not adept in doing this, his movement uncertain and unskilled, but it still feels so nice.

It shouldn’t have been so nice. But touching Daniel again and feeling touched by him is driving Sean mad.

“Daniel… Daniel-I think I’m, I’m gonna-” he calls out his brother’s name, half speaking half moaning.

At this signal, the younger one tightens his grip further and brings the tempo up to another level, making Sean come on the spot.

Sean gives the flesh under his palm a squeeze and feels Daniel reaching the orgasm along with him.

Without thinking anything in particular, he pulls Daniel in and kisses him another time, with his heart aching with guilt.

They lay panting on the bed for several minutes. The door is still locked, which means whoever creates this space does not think hand job counts.

Before moving on, Sean tells Daniel that he can stop at any time once he feels uncomfortable or if he doesn’t want to do it. Daniel just shrugs it off.

Sean sighs.

A part of his little brother stays painfully unchanged, even after all those years. His attention can be easily diverted, but once he is on something, he can be fairly determined.

Clothes are soon dealt with, now lying muddled on the wooden floor.

Sean sighs again before fumbling for the lubricant and condom in the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. (He is sure there was no such furniture seconds ago. Things just pop up in this room, like food or other things they need.)

He applies the lubricant onto his hand and Daniel’s inner thigh and continues to explore with his fingers circling on the sensitive skin.

“I’m-I’m gonna put my fingers in,” Sean warns.

“OK,” Daniel allows him obediently, trying his best to spread his legs.

His inside is incredibly hot and tight. As the first finger slip in, Sean feels another wave of heat pooling underneath his own stomach.

After several in and outs, he adds one more finger.

He is not that experienced in this as well, finding himself from time to time too focused on his movement that he forgets about checking how Daniel is reacting. When he lifts his head, panic runs through him as he finds that Daniel is crying.

And Sean nearly automatically stops and retreats, his mind and body freezing. He reaches up to place a kiss on Daniel’s blonde hair and then his cheek and eyelashes, following the traces of tears.

“Daniel, Daniel, I’m sorry. Shit. Did I hurt you? I’m sorry.”

“I’m OK.”

“You are crying. It doesn’t seem OK to me.”

Daniel rubs off his tears almost violently.

“Let’s continue.”

“Are you sure?”

“I want you. I need you, Sean. Please. Please,” he is almost begging.

And Sean just can’t say no. He couldn’t say no to Daniel years ago. He can’t say no to him right now. Even he is asking for something that Sean shouldn’t give.

Sean numbly unwraps a condom and rolls it along his fully erected dick. He lines his erection up with the prepared entrance and squeezes into it. Daniel’s legs cross against his back.

It’s harder than putting his fingers there and than he thought it would be.

Daniel’s gasps become louder. He’s taking Sean in while at the same time getting the air and sound inside him out. And he is doing an incredible job accepting Sean’s dick.

Sean explores with his length, inch by inch, until finally he reaches the endpoint and can’t move deeper.

He lowers his eyes to see their fully attached body. The two of them are now not only connected by blood but also physically. Or by sins. There he can also appreciate Daniel’s dick, half-standing again, pre-cum leaking from the tip smearing on their stomach. Then he looks back at Daniel’s face.

He sees tears and sweat, and golden locks of hair sticking to his skin.

“I’m gonna move, OK?”

Daniel nods slightly.

Sean makes sure that Daniel is not feeling any pain or discomfort before going on.

He pulls back a little and buries himself deeper again.

And Daniel immediately moves his hip to pace with his movement while reaching his hands to pull Sean closer.

While thrusting into his little brother’s body, Sean tries to not ignore other places and plants kisses on his ears, eyes, lips, neck, nipples, and chest once in a while.

He doesn’t know how long has passed since they began, but it seems time has just disappeared with their perfectly synchronized rush. Everything is accelerating and accelerating and-

“S-Sean,” Daniel calls out his name between gasping, voice small and pleading.

Sean knows that he is at the edge. He feels the same. He makes the last thrust, nearly fully pulled his dick out before fully burying it in.

And the ecstasy of orgasm reaches them again.

Sean feels weightless. They are weightless-both of them are now inches from the bed underneath, floating, and there is a familiar tingling of Daniel’s power touching his skin. Everything else in the room is shaking and swirling around.

But he can’t see any of them. At that moment he can’t see anything but Daniel’s eyes. They lock on him like there’s nothing else in this world. Or perhaps there _is_ nothing else in this world when there are only two of them in this non-existent room.

When they finally pull apart after minutes or so, Daniel clings to Sean’s side and hides his face into the crook of the older one’s neck, as he used to when they were younger.

The faint click of the door is too loud, the hand of the clock is pointing at separation; soon they will be out of this room and back to their own place.

Daniel lifts his upper body a little and looks down to Sean and asks, “Are you leaving?”

“The door is open.”

“So this is my punishment.”

He says it quietly and Sean can hardly catch the words. “What punishment?”

“To have you love me again and leave me again.”

Sean can only helplessly wrap his arms around him.

It takes Sean just several seconds to make a decision that only comes to his mind then. Before cleaning up the mess and leaving the room. Before going back to his reality. Before throwing up, crying, and apologizing again and again for what he has done to his little brother.

A little dazed, he takes Daniel’s hand and says, “Come with me. I won’t leave you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw this writing prompt and wanted to write something for the wolf brothers. The story turns out somehow sadder than I intended... And writing porn in another language is quite a challenge!  
> Sean's bisexuality is obvious in the game, and as for Daniel, my headcanon is that he is asexual in the Lone Wolf ending because of the trauma, guilt, and lack of proper sex education. I hope I have written it clear.  
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments welcome!!


End file.
